


Timkon Week - Angst

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, TimKon Week 2020, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: i'm late, i know ;-;
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 16
Collections: TimKon Week





	Timkon Week - Angst

Tim didn't like crying. It hurt his head, made his eyes ache, and just overall felt shitty.

But he didn't know what else to do- so he cried.

Because what was he supposed to do, lie to Kon? _You're gonna be fine, you'll make it out of this._ Lie to himself? _Kon is strong, he'll make it through this._ Go back in time to prevent Kon from joining the mission, to prevent staring at him laying gored and suffering on the ground?

He felt sick, felt like the world was spinning. 

Even if he didn't believe he could save Kon, he still tried, he had to. 

He tried treating the wounds as best he could, even as blood soaked his shirt. Even as Kon screamed in agony. Even as his cries started to die down. Even as he lost the energy to even make noises, instead silently crying. Even as he stopped all together.

And then it was over. No more trying, Kon was dead.

So Tim cried.

**Author's Note:**

> life is too much to handle lately, so sorry this is short and late:(


End file.
